Wind of Changes
by Dstine
Summary: [One Shot]Première fic, pourquoi lucius est il devenu mangemort ? et pourquoi hait il autant les sang de bourbes ?


Auteur : Dstine

Titre : Wind Of Changes

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je me suis fais une raison. La chanson appartient à Scorpions.

Note : Ma première fanfiction… Pourquoi Lucius est-il un mangemort… On voit que c'est du vieux (3 ans)… Merci à Samaël alias K-chan de m'avoir hébergé les premier temps.

Wind of change

_I follow the Moskva_

_Down to Gorky Park_

_Listening to the wind of change_

_An August summer night_

_Soldiers passing by_

_Listening to the wind of change_

_The world is closing in_

_Did you ever think_

_That we could be so close, like brothers_

_The future's in the air_

_I can feel it everywhere_

_Blowing with the wind of change_

Le ciel est pâle ce soir, la pleine lune annonce la fin de mon délai, ma semaine de réflexion arrive à son terme. Dans quelques minutes je devrais dire « oui » ou « non ». Ca devait être « non »… Un « non » ferme et définitif, sûr… Et pourtant… Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Le vent a tourné… Un vent de changement.

Il y a trois jours, j'ai perdu ce à quoi je tenais le plus… Ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout, peut être même plus que ma propre vie. Ce matin là, je m'étais levé heureux, je me sentais léger, je devais recevoir le « oui » qui allait déterminer mon avenir et donner le « non » qui le confirmerait.

J'avançais souriant vers cette femme que j'aimais par-dessus tout. Pourtant le vent a changé… Lorsque je lui ai demandé sa main, son sourire habituel est devenu sombre, et une lueur triste est apparue dans ces yeux… Le vent venait de tourner.

**Flash Back**

« Lucius, tu sais que je t 'aime, je t'aime énormément, mais mon cœur est à un autre homme ».

« Mais pourquoi ? J'ai bien plus d'argent que lui, tu auras tout ce que tu désiras, tu vivras dans un palais. Tu auras tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé ».

« Lucius, je t'aime comme un ami, mais la personne avec qui je veux passer le restant de ma vie est comme moi. Nous nous aimons d'un amour sincère et réciproque ».

« Douterais-tu de mon amour ? De la sincérité que j'ai à t'aimer ? ».

« Bien sur que non, mais… ».

« Un Malefoy n'a qu'une parole, je t'aime moi aussi d'un amour sincère, alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi le préfère-tu à moi ? Pourquoi ? ».

« Parce qu'il m'aime autant que moi je l'aime, parce que nous bâtirons notre bonheur avec notre cœur. Parce que l'argent ne fait pas tout et parce que c'est un véritable amour, pas une simple histoire qui… ».

« Tu viens encore à douter de ma parole, je ne te le demanderais pas une troisième fois, être la femme d'un Malefoy est un bonheur auquel toutes les femmes n'ont… ».

« Sorcières, les sorcières, je n'ai pas ma place dans un monde de sorcier, je suis une moldue, une… ».

« Qu'importe ton sang si je t'aime et que je ne demande que notre union ? ».

« Qu'apporte notre union, si l'amour qui s'y trouve ne viens que d'une seule personne ? ».

« Tu refuse donc notre union ? ».

« Lucius, je suis désolée… ».

« Tu refuse ? ».

« Oui, je refuse, je refuse notre union, mais je ne renonce pas à notre amitié, et j'espère pouvoir

te compter parmis mes inviter à mon mariage, il y aura… ».

« Je sais qui il y aura, mais je n'y serais pas. Il n'y a plus aucun lien entre nous, vas retrouver ton Granger, je renie notre amitié. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, plus jamais. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec des sang-de-bourbes ».

« Lucius… ».

« Ne prononce pas mon prénom. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire. Tu ne viens pas seulement de briser un cœur, mais une vie aussi, un homme entier. Tu viens de détruire ma vie. Sache que je n'oublierais pas. Je vouerais une haine éternelle aux sang-de-bourbes désormais. »

** Fin du Flash back**

_Take me to the magic of the moment_

_On a glory night_

_Where the children of tomorrow dream away_

_In the wind of change_

Walking down the street 

_Distant memories_

_Are buried in the past forever_

_I follow the Moskva_

_Down to Gorky Park_

_Listening to the wind of change_

Et je suis partis. J'ai gardé mon ton froid, j'ai empêché les larmes de couler malgré la douleur qui s'emparait de moi. Maintenant, ça fait trois jours… Trois jours, que tu m'as repoussé. Pourquoi ce souvenir me fait-il si mal ? Plus que quelques minutes et ce ne sera plus le « non » ferme et fière, d'il y a trois jours, ce sera un… « oui »… Un « oui » chargé de haine pour tout les sang-de-bourbes.

Je marche dans cet immense champ, ma main glisse le long des épis de blés. Des écharpes de brumes viennent se poser sur l'étang qui se trouve à ma droite. L'aube arrive, je profite une dernière fois des étoiles. C'est la dernière fois que je les vois en tant qu'être vivant… Après je ne sais pas si je pourrais toujours vivre. Le ciel devient oranger.

Ca y est, je vois le dernier lever de soleil en tant qu'être humain… Il est… Magnifique. Je ferme les yeux et le laisse caresser ma peau, le contact est si chaleureux, il me réconforte, mais cette chaleur s'interrompt, quelque chose c'est glisser entre nous. Je le sais, c'est lui. J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois. Lord Voldemort.

« As-tu réfléchis à ma proposition ? » Me demande t'il d'un ton froid.

« Oui, j'y ai réfléchis ».

« Puis-je en connaître la réponse ? ».

« … ».

« Une semaine ne t'as donc pas suffit ? Je trouve que c'étais déjà beaucoup. Ma patience a des limites qu'il ne faut… ».

« J'accepte… ».

« Bien ».

« Je vais devenir mangemort et vous servir jusqu'à ma mort ».

Juste avec ce mot, tu as changé le destin de ma vie, je viens d'accepter une vie qui n'en ai plus une, et pourtant, je t'aime toujours, pourquoi ? … Le vent n'a-t-il donc pas changé ?

_Take me to the magic of the moment_

_On a glory night_

_Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams_

_With you and me_

_Take me to the magic of the moment_

_On a glory night_

_Where the children of tomorrow dream away_

In the wind of change

_The wind of change_

Blows straight into the face of time 

_Like a storm wind that will ring the freedom bell_

_For peace of mind_

_Let your balalaika sing_

_What my guitar wants to say_

_Take me to the magic of the moment_ _On a glory night_ _Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams_ _With you and me_ _Take me to the magic of the moment_ _On a glory night_ _Where the children of tomorrow dream away_ _In the wind of change_ FIN 

Review ? La corde ? Je vais me pendre ?


End file.
